Berserker Byakko 125S
Berserker Byakko 125S (Japanese: バーサーカーホワイガー125S, Bāsākā Howaigā 125S, Berserker Whiger 125S) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that uses the Synchrome System. It was revealed on May 28, 2013, in the South Korean premiere of A New Fight. It is owned by Baihu Xiao and is a tribute to the Driger Blades from the Original Series. Shogun Face Bolt: Byakko/Whiger *'Attack:' 4/7 *'Defense:' 1/7 *'Stamina:' 2/7 Byakko is a yellow Shogun Face Bolt that illustrates the head of the White Tiger of the West. The head is white and has three black stripes on its forehead, two on its cheeks and three other shapes of stylized black stripes. Its eyes are a bright yellow surrounded by grey lining, its triangular ears are grey and its nose is black. Warrior Wheel: Byakko/Whiger *'Attack:' 5/7 *'Defense:' 1/7 *'Stamina:' 1/7 Byakko is a three-sided, silver Warrior Wheel. Each side has wing-like designs of four, descending layers. Between these three sides are three spaces with lightning bolt-esque details and inclinations shaped like a tiger's head. Each side uses blue stickers of light and dark gradients placed over them to emulate a tiger's stripes and claws. Performance-wise, Byakko is an Attack-Type Warrior Wheel. Element Wheel: Berseker *'Weight:' 4.5 grams *'Attack:' 3/6 *'Defense:' 2/6 *'Stamina:' 1/6 The Berserker Crystal Wheel is a semi-clear blue with quite an interesting design. Shown as a flail, with the Beyblade symbol for Earth, the chains line-up to a piece of armor where a hollow version of a flail is also seen. More chains lead to an armor part that returns to the original flail. Spin Track: 125 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams *'Attack:' 0/6 *'Defense:' 1/6 *'Stamina:' 0/6 125 is a Spin Track of moderate height, midway between 85 and 230 Tracks. It is average and has some use in Stamina-Type customizations but is overall outclassed by its variants, T125 and D125, along with others such as BD145 and TH170. It is a semi-clear black in color. Performance Tip: Spike/Sharp (S) *'Weight:' 0.6 grams *'Attack:' 1/6 *'Defense:' 2/6 *'Stamina:' 4/6 S'pike is one of the first Performance Tips ever released. Like its name, Spike uses a sharp, spiked tip meant for Stamina purposes. However, this shape causes the Beyblade to eventually wobble uncontrollably and lose spin, especially when fighting another Beyblade. Metal Fight Beyblade 4D×Zero-G: Ultimate Tournament In ''Metal Fight Beyblade 4D×Zero-G: Ultimate Tournament, it appears as a default Beyblade in Zero-G Mode as "Berserker Whiger 145WSF"http://youtu.be/40M55C6Y2rg?t=56s. In-game, its Byakko Warrior Wheel does not use any stickers. Spirit *'''Fierce Tiger Blast (Japanese: 猛虎爆砕刃, Mōko Bakusai Ha, Fierce Tiger Blasting Blade) - Berserker Byakko's Spirit appears and it delivers a powerful slash damaging the field heavily. Gallery Beyblade Spirit Trivia *Byakko (白虎) is Japanese for "White Tiger". *Byakko's spirit bears a heavy resemblance to Destwilder from Kamen Rider Ryuki *In the Japanese version of the Original Series, Driger's Bit-Beast is called Byakko. *This is the third Beyblade to use the 125S combo. The first being Leone 125S and the second being Storm Aries 125S. *The Byakko chrome wheel is very good for upper attacks like most of the Driger attack rings. *Berserker Byakko is actually part of the five Beys that pay tribute to the Original Series and the 4 Holy Beasts (including the Golden Dragon of the Center): **Ronin Dragoon pay tribute to Dragoon from the Original Series, which was based on Seiryu, the azure blue dragon of the east, the air and the spring, too. They also both have the left rotation and the same name. **Guardian Garudas pay tribute to Dranzer from the Original Series, which was based on Suzaku, the vermillion bird of the south, the fire and the summer, too. **Berserker Byakko pay tribute to Driger from the Original Series, which was based on Byakko, the white tiger of the west, the earth and the fall, too. **Bandit Genbu pay tribute to Draciel from the Original Series, which was based on Genbu, the black tortoise of the north, the water and the winter, too. The shape of the Genbu Warrior Wheel is very similar to the shape of the most Draciel Attack Rings, they also both use ball tips (with the exeption of Draciel MS). **Thief Zirago pay tribute to Strata/Gaia Dragoon from the Original Series, which was based on the golden dragon of the center (aka. Qilin/Kirin). The Golden Dragon represents the Emperor! References Category:Earth Element Category:Attack Types Category:Anime Exclusive Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades